


Merecer

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Cada persona o grupo tiene alguna pregunta que le hacen seguido. En el caso de Nishinoya y Ryuu, es qué haría el otro si uno de ellos llegase a ser correspondido por Kiyoko.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Merecer

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña idea que tuve para insinuar AsaNoya en Cuando las flores hablen por él, pero que decidí apartar como un OS independiente. Por fin lo he escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Asahi hoy (irónicamente solo es mencionado aquí), el Año Nuevo y ¡mi fic número 100 en este sitio! :'D

Cada persona o grupo tiene alguna pregunta que le hacen seguido. En el caso de Nishinoya y Ryuu, es qué haría el otro si uno de ellos llegase a ser correspondido por Kiyoko. Por lo general, suelen estar tan complacidos con solo estar cerca de ella como para pensar más allá, así que no es una posibilidad que piensen a menos que se la presenten. La respuesta siempre es igual, de parte de ambos: alegrarse por su suerte, apoyar su éxito al máximo; después de todo, no es cosa de competir, sino de respetar los sentimientos de la persona que tanto admiran sin importar quién sea el elegido.

A Nishinoya le gusta pensar —no, _confía_ en— que la respuesta no cambia cuando les preguntan por separado. No le molesta del todo que intenten sacarles detalles extra que tal vez no admitirían ante otras personas, pero le intriga por qué la insistencia. Por eso, decide hablarlo después de una práctica con quien está seguro de que le daría una explicación muy honesta.

—No lo entiendo. No es como si contestaré algo distinto, ¡claro que estaría feliz por Ryuu y lo apoyaría con todo!

—Lo sé, yo te creo, es solo que cuesta imaginar que no duela aunque sea un poco, ¿sabes? Lo compararía con mi situación como armador titular.

—Ese es un buen ejemplo —asiente. ¡Justo como esperaría de Suga!

—¿Lo ves? —Sonríe, suave—. Diría que por eso preguntan tanto. En mi caso, por lo menos puedo decir que no pierdo del todo porque, mientras Kageyama nos ayude a ganar, aún habrá oportunidades para mí de entrar a la cancha; pero ¿qué hay de ustedes? El que quede como amigo lo será por siempre.

—Uh, bueno… —Vaya perspectiva le ha dejado para observar el asunto. Aun así, no le es complicado contestar—. Igual, pienso que la merece más que yo. —No le extraña que, con el tono bajo en que lo admite, Suga arquee una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Nishinoya? No creo que eso sea algo que pueda decirse tan-…

—No, estoy seguro —interrumpe, serio. Esto es algo que ha estado en su cabeza desde hace unas semanas—. Kiyoko-san se merece a alguien que la tenga por encima de cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y por qué no podrías ser tú? ¡Incluso eres el que lidera a sus mayores admiradores, ¿no?! —La confusión es muy visible en su rostro. No lo culpa. Deja pasar unos cuantos segundos, considerando si está bien abrirse un poco más y ser directo en esto.

—¿No lo has notado? —Decide que está bien que sepa la verdad—. Creería que sí.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—La razón por la que preferiría que se enamorara de Ryuu y no de mí es la misma por la que no estaría triste ni me dolería no ser su elegido. Kiyoko-san merece más que alguien que ya tiene a otra persona en su corazón. —Solo dar esa pista hace que sonría por la aparición de otro cabello largo, prácticamente siempre recogido, en su mente. Por su parte, Suga está a medio camino de quedar boquiabierto.

—Creía que solo estaba exagerando las señales —confiesa, superado el impacto inicial—, ya veo que no.

Nishinoya ríe por lo bajo.

—Así que sí lo habías notado.

—No es como que lo disimules demasiado, solo que tu fanatismo por Shimizu le pone una máscara, supongo. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Crees que deba hacerlo menos? —murmura; su mirada se ha apartado a un punto aleatorio del suelo.

—¿Hm?

—Dudo que muchos crean que me gusta alguien más, en realidad. Tú sí porque eres perceptivo, pero… suponiendo que tengo oportunidad con él, quizás le esté dando razones para pensar que no hay forma de que estemos juntos. —Vuelve a verlo, en espera de alguna recomendación.

—Entiendo. Bueno, no le menciones esto, pero creo que te sorprenderías si se lo preguntaras directamente —dice con el dedo índice por delante de su sonrisa.

Transcurren unos cortos segundos de silencio mientras procesa el significado de lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¡Gracias, Suga-san! —Finalmente eleva la voz a su tono de todos los días.

—¿Irás ahora? —pregunta al verlo comenzar a caminar.

—¡Tiene que saber quién es el que está en mi corazón antes de que se convenza de otra cosa! —Acelera el paso. No debe estar tan lejos; tal vez lo alcance en unos minutos si va rápido—. ¡Ya te contaré qué tal!

Podrá ser el líder de los fanáticos de Kiyoko, pero el único corazón del que desea ser el mayor habitante es el de Asahi.


End file.
